Another Fairy Tail
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It's customary that a Prince is to be married to another royal or another Elite but in their comfort on knowing their mates will be hard especially they got acquainted. What if on fell for the other with love at first sight and the other fell because he loved his child? it is another love story which inspired by my other fic Cinderella with a twist. Royal AU Omegaverse AU


Title: Another Fairy Tale

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

"Yakov-san, I can't thank you enough" said by the imperial king.

"Thank you as well, this marriage will strengthen our country's bond and solidify our friendship" smiled by the Tsar.

"I hope your son is up to have an Omega with a child?" asked by Toshio.

"He doesn't know yet, but he'll be fine with it" the tsar shrugged it off.

"I hope so… my child is very shy and he might have some few problems getting to know him" sighed by the imperial king.

"Let's see it when they meet tomorrow's banquet and Engagement banquet" patted by the Tsar.

The next day, "Everything is taken care of, sir" saluted by a red haired lady.

"Thank you Mila, where's Georgi?" the platinum haired man clad in boots jumping off the landed helicopter.

"He's already inside, sir" he followed the platinum haired man wearing a full white combat uniform with ballistic vest and beret.

A blonde man with small patches of goatie followed him.

While they were walking, "Holy… he's beautiful... who's that?" the Russian man blinked.

"Viktor you're drooling" laughed by the blonde man.

"Say Chris, Boss has no idea does he?" snorted by Mila.

"You'll know him later buddy" patted by Chris to Viktor and pushed him to meet his father.

"Baby Yuri~"

"Aw (are) we goiwn (going) sting (skating) mama?" bounced by the boy.

"Takeshi-kun and Yuuko-chan are waiting for us and I bet Loop, Lutz and Axel is already having fun" chuckled by the raven haired Omega.

"Oh!" the little blonde boy bounced.

"Now wear your jacket and we'll go" said by his mother and the Spanish and Chinese boys running around to chase him finally caught on and made him wear the proper clothes.

"Man, Yuuri he might not be your biological child but he sure has your stamina" said by the Thai man.

"Well, I train him to be a skater like me, Phichit. Now call Isabelle and Annie we need to go" said Yuuri.

"Guang-Hong and Leo, thank you" thanked by Yuuri and gave an apologetic look.

After that they left, the Omega wearing his traditional kimono changed in to his training clothes which was a tight yoga pants and fitted three fourth shirt.

"Security all secured" said by the Korean man wearing Japanese military clothes.

"Thank you Seung-bae" teased by the Omega Thai with a wink.

Seung-gil opened the SUV for them and Yuuri strapped his son on to the baby seat offered.

Emil his driver and bodyguard started to drive.

The bouncy three years old was so excited.

Meanwhile, you finally meet Yurochka?" chuckled Yakov.

"Did I mention he's so cute?" he gave a heart shaped smile.

"Probably a hundred times already" groaned his team of soldiers.

"Oh well, when will I officially meet my Omega?" he excitedly asked.

"Patience Vitya, you'll meet him later tonight. And may I remind you you're not only courting him but also his son" reminded by his father.

"I see… is it the little blonde boy?" he asked.

"That's the one his name is also Yuri, but he only has one 'U' and he's Russian as well"

"I see, well… better get myself ready for later then" he hummed.

Later that evening Yuuri and his son got back from the rink he had changed in to his Kimono for later event, his Russian son is wearing a cute black military uniform with a little medal that indicates he's the imperial prince and matches Toshio's own uniform minus the sword since Yuri is still a baby since he's a Jii-chan's boy.

Viktor with his team of personal soldiers were at the ball room, Viktor already greeting those who are congratulating him while his soldiers continued their duties guarding him.

Wearing an elegant white and gold Royal military uniform, golden threads and designs are decorating his full neck collar, cuffs and arm patch.

Medals were decorating his sash with his ribbon rack on his chest and his rank sported on his shoulder board.

When Yuuri came in with his own set of guards and assistant, Viktor dropped his drink seeing the Omega in a cute white yukata with golden branches of Sakura tress with its pink petals carrying the cute blonde boy who's clinging to him.

"Yakov-san" called Toshio.

"Toshio!" both gave a friendly hug.

"Yuu-chan meet your fiancé" said by his father.

"Vityta, meet Yuuri your soon to be queen" smiled by the Tsar.

"Nice to meet you" smiled Yuuri trying to shake his hand however he's struggling since the boy clings to him.

"Marry me?" he suddenly blurted holding the omega's hand like his life depends on it and his guards were sent off in a laughing fit.

"NO!" glared by the little Russian boy and he was taken aback seeing how the boy would be even more scary when he grows up.

Viktor gulped, "Baby, I told you… he's going to be your papa soon so you have to be nice to him" blushed by the omega scolding his son.

"But mama?"

"No buts little tiger, it's complicated but you'll understand it when you grow up alright" kissing his forehead, "Sorry about that Nikiforov-sa-"

"Call me Viktor" said Viktor smiling at him, "And it's okay"

Looks like Russia's Tiger daddy is scared of our own baby tiger" laughed by Phichit as they talked.

Moments later little Yuuri had been mingling and running around with the Kazakh Prince and Yuuri was stuck with his fiancé.

"So uhm… any hobbies?" asked by the Russian.

"Well… I'm a figure skater so I skate mostly and I like it and also I compete" Yuuri said.

"Well did you have any lovers?"

"Oh… I uh… no I did not" he blushed and Viktor smiled got even wider.

"Well, I had some few but it didn't work out since they say I'm neglecting them because of work"

"I understand" said Yuuri, "Being the next in line for the throne is hard" smiled Yuuri.

"I hope we don't end up having a bad relationship… I mean… I hope I won't scare you buy I kind of like you already" said Viktor.

It's okay, It's good that you like me, and I find you nice since you understand how children works and didn't glare back to my son, some of my suitors even yell at him" sighed by Yuuri.

"He's so cute like a little ball of energy that's going to hurt you" he awkwardly chuckled.

"He is and he will hurt you bad… he has some back up" Yuuri pointed at his own set of guards.

"Wow… does he like dogs?" asked Viktor.

"He likes both cats and dogs, he loves Vicchan" blushed by Yuuri since he has some huge crush on the Russian man after he made his research years back when his father told him about the marriage and named his puppy poodle Vicchan out of his crush's name.

Though he will not admit it.

"Oh… Makka and him won't have a problem then? I have a big poodle he can play" smiled the Russian.

"He'll love your poodle" said Yuuri.

Moments later, "Vitya why don't you take Yuuri for a dance?" said by the Tsar and the imperial kin just chucked knowing his Omega son is a great dancer.

Suddenly Phichit whispered to the conductor and his eyes went wide, on the beat of his command they played the theme, On love: Eros and the guests cleared out the middle and Viktor took his hand Yuuri glared at Phichit who stuck his tongue out and laughed with the others.

As the guitar started strumming and the violin started to play a tango and flamingo like music started to come together, Yuuri smiled at Viktor with a challenge and both danced around.

Viktor took some notes, one he fell even harder for the Omega, second he's flexible, third he's good at dancing and fourth he's seductive as fuck and right then and there he wants to be a cave man and carry the Omega to his room and give him more babies as possible.

But being in the military gave him self control.

After the dance the guests clapped their hands gaping at the talented royals, Viktor's hand roamed on Yuuri's hip and waist while Yuuri's are in his chest and the other hooked to his neck.

Viktor panting, "Wow" leaning in.

Yuuri smirked, "You need to fix your stamina" teased Yuuri.

"I'll try said by the Russian with a chuckle still not letting go of each other.

"Maybe you can come with me and baby Yuri when we go out to train every morning?" he offered.

"That would be nice, I'd love that" smiled by the Russian again.

"Yuuri-sama, Caio-Caio-san called and he needs to talk to you immediately" said by the blonde boy with a red bangs.

"Thank you Manami-kun" replied Yuuri and the Manami gave a happy grin being thanked by his idol and master.

When Yuuri left, "Wer (where's) Mama?" the boy asked in broken English.

"Uhm… he left to get a call" said Viktor nervous while the others saw him, the guests were judging on his action on what to do with the boy.

"Up!" demanded by the boy raising his arms.

"He's asking for you to carry him" said by Chris laughing.

"Oh…" the poor Russian was in panic and carried the boy to his arms.

The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Should I get him?" asked by Phichit.

"No it's okay… I need to be closer to him" smiled by Viktor and gently rocked, patted and rubbed the boy's back.

Not long after the boy's face is sticking on to his shoulder and arms tightly hugging his neck, Viktor sighed and continued.

"Wow… natural daddy" snorted by Chris, the guest were all amused that the toughest and most feared military personnel is a daddy type.

Phichit can't help but snap pictures of the two and post it, "Baby tiger found a new daddy, funny thing is our baby tiger found the Russian Tiger as his new father. #FeardTigerofRussia #DaddyTiger #Roar" it was a picture where little Yuri is yawning and lening on to Viktor's shoulder with his cute little fists were closed.

When Yuuri came back, "Oh my gosh… I'm sooo sorry!" said Yuuri in a hush voice.

"No it's alright I mean I want to be a father to him… you know… things I'll do to court you and little tiger?" he chuckled and continued to rock the toddler.

"We should get him to bed?" said Viktor.

"I'll show you his room" said Yuuri and both were excused, they left their guards and both walked alone to the hall way going to Yuri's room.

Alone with the sleeping baby in the toddler's room they started to talk in a hush voice while Yuuri is teaching Viktor how to change a sleeping baby's clothes since he insisted that he wanted to learn, Yuuri is loving Viktor's soft side and loves how he starts to adore his son.

"Baby Yuri is not mine" Yuuri started, "I adopted him when his grandpa died. He was my friend named Yuuko's student and he's a big fan of mine, when I saw him crying and run away when his grandpa died and the government officials trying to take him I took action and wanted him"

"That's nice of you" said Viktor, "I mean not so many people do that kind of things"

"I don't know maybe my Omega side kicked in and took him, but in just a day with him, I loved him like my own"

"Like how I feel right now" said Viktor who kept on caressing the boy's tummy since Yuuri mentioned Yuri likes it.

Vicchan then padded over and made himself fit on to the crib's rail entering it and slept beside the toddler.

"Thank you… not all of people do what you are trying and tried to understand Yuri, he's a little angry boy since he trust no one but when you said he asked for you to carry him he's starting to give you a chance"

"I see… that's good since I love the little bean" Viktor continued to cares him.

"You might be tired" said Yuuri.

"You as well" said Viktor, "I'll drop you off to your room?" Viktor offered.

"That would be nice thank you" replied by Yuuri.

They closed the toddler's room slowly and both walked to Yuuri's room, when Yuuri is by his door, "Again thank you"

"No need, I'll be doing this for the rest of our lives if you want us to have our own babies?" he said.

"Well, I guess but still" Yuuri tip toed and kissed his cheek blushing, "Goodnight"

And immediately turning to close his door, Viktor padded going to his room with a line of blush by his nose and a silly smile, the hallway guards wanted to laugh but controlled themselves.

Like promised the next morning Viktor joined them and hardly keep up with the jog they did.

Viktor awed at Yuuri's skating and the little boy beside him bounced sitting on the rink wall.

The boy instantly clings on Viktor and started to call him Dada, every time he calls him that Yuuri blushes and Viktor found some sense of pride being a father now.

Presently, "Bang!" the boy pointed at Viktor's gun by his thigh holster.

"Yes, that's a bang-bang" said Viktor carrying him while they were walking going to the Japanese military base for their first United security meeting.

"Fow? (for?)" the boy asked again.

"Well, protecting, bang-bang should never be used on hurting people" said Viktor explaining things a toddle could understand.

His team is sending him a warm smile.

"Ow… I want bang-bang for Mama and chu" the boy hugged Viktor's neck tighter.

Viktor sworn his heart just melted and wanted to keep the boy, "Aw… I'll get you some when we get back okay?" Viktor kissed his forehead.

"Woah… who thought our Russian friend is the fatherly type?" laughed by the British man.

"Takumi Walker, who thought you're the marrying type too?" teased Viktor back and the others laughed.

"Sorry I'm late" sighed by the cerulean haired man in full formal uniform, "Fatherly duties"

"Nah you're just in time, Len" they said.

Before they started Viktor gave Yuri his Ipad and let him play and watch cartoons he downloaded since he's trying to be a better father.

Annie and Isabelle decided to follow Viktor's team and watch over little Yuri also Viktor appointed new members to watch Yuri.

After the meeting was done, "He fell asleep?" chuckled Viktor, "Sara, Mickey can you get the baby strap?"

And the new recruits took what they were asked.

"Say… Mila do we have some small uniforms that could fit this little ball of energy?" Viktor asked while they were still in the base.

"I think… I made some for my nephew who's a fan of yours but it didn't fit him… let me look for it later when we get back, sir" she replied.

"Thank you"

On their way to the toy store, the toddler woke up and yawn but still strapped to Viktor.

Arriving they walked around, "SAGWAAA!" the boy bounced on his father's chest seeing the huge plush cat.

Viktor took it… you like her?" and the boy nodded and hugged tightly, Yuri's back facing Viktor's chest still strapped.

"We'll go get you a toy bang-bang okay?" and the boy vigorously nodded.

Taking a small handgun with cut suction cup bullets and has its chest holster, and sine Viktor caught on some cute army helmet and ballistic vest he bought it as well.

Getting back in Hasetsu castle Mila then search for the cute uniform and too her surprise it fit perfectly, the boy bounced around showing to his grandfather and even the Tsar.

"Vitya, did you ask his mother?"

"About that…"

"I guess it's a no… but I bet Yuu-chan would find it cute like we do" Toshio chuckled.

Later that afternoon Yuuri got back from his training, "Oh…" looking strangely at his son and Vicchan.

"Cute right?" said Viktor holding his phone taking pictures of the young Russian cuddling and playing with the dogs.

The poor toy poodle got tagged along with the father and son together with Makkachin, Vicchan wearing a small ballistic vest while Makkachin wears her own vest.

"I didn't know my beer cozy fits the little poodle" laughed Viktor.

Then Yuuri looked at Viktor weirdly, "Don't worry I won't make you wear this kind of clothes, you look beautiful in your own actually" he gave his heart shaped smile.

For the week they had been together and getting to know each other they were closer and Yuri was clinging to Viktor.

Viktor then cuddled Yuuri and Yuri with the poodles as they took a group selfie and made it as his home screen on his laptop and phone.

Later that evening Yuuri mused at the buzzfeed post.

"From armored vest to baby vest. Gen. Tiger to daddy tiger (literally) the world's tiniest and youngest wild life ambassador being carried by the Tough Russian Tiger in the most cutest way. Look at those smiles" pictures of Viktor and Yuri later that afternoon at the toy shop and their separate photos were shown, Yuuri down loaded some pictures and shared the article commenting with his verified account.

"Dada insisted to babysit the little ball of energy" he commented which gained immediate attention to his fans and the page its self.

Months later, Viktor had been traveling to Russia back and forth and so as traveling to other countries. Sara, Mickey, Isabelle, Anne, Leo, Guang-Hong and Emil had a hard time distracting the little tiger from missing his Dada and Mama since Yuuri is traveling for his assignment in china where he is skating for the Grand Prix.

Even the Emperor and the Empress are having a hard time trying to calm him, the crown princess Mari tried to spoil the toddler but it was in a brief moment and she doesn't know how to calm him anymore even though she loves him.

Add up the poodles who're trying their best to distract him.

When the triplets helped and the adults gave them a chance, "Yurio!" they said the same time, "Let's watch your mama's performance last night! We downloaded it!" and the put the toddler on their middle and let him watch.

Everything seemed to calm down; "Prince Yuuri Katsuki representing Japan!" said in English and the toddler bounced on his seat hearing his mom's name.

"This year's theme is love" said by a familiar Japanese commentator, "He though of it from the start where he had been engaged to his long time crush General Nikiforov which he admitted on one of his interviews, and the theme music he's using is the one where they had first danced"

"Morooka-san, as I noticed this year's theme and performance of his short program is even more passionate and inspirational" said by another commentator.

"Being in-love do lots of damage and inspiration to you Oda-san" chuckled Morooka.

"Quad Salchow!" said by Oda.

"Perfect!" said Morooka.

Yuri was even more inspired to perfect his salchow and loop, and he can't wait for his mom to get back.

As Yuuri finishes his routine, more gifts were thrown Japanese food plushies and poodles and even tiger plush for his son.

Suddenly, Yurachka~ big boy? His father was home and he handed then iPad to his older cousins and ran to greet his Dada.

Greeting his dada with a tight hug and kisses he then told Viktor his mother's performance.

Yuuri had finished his finals in Barcelona and won his sixth gold medal, and presently he and Viktor are invited to a morning talk show before they head back to their hotel and pack up to ride back to Russia since they will be married officially in few weeks.

"Thank you much for granting us your presence, your highnesses" smiled by the Beta host.

"It's a pleasure to be here" said by the royal couple.

"Your highness Yuuri, all your fans think your relationship is stricktly political and your romance are for show, what can you say about it?"

Suddenly Viktor put his hand up and gave a duck face to Yuuri who chuckled and pecked his lips which turned in to s mall kissing scene, audience squealed and shrieked from the move of the crown prince.

"Okay… those were for the haters right? Your highness?" teased by the host to Viktor.

"Do you want another?" Viktor supplied.

"Vitenka, stop it…" giggled Yuuri playfully slapping his hand.

"I love you too" kissing his nose and Yuuri blushing.

"Back to my question, any comments on the public's doubt on your close relationship?"

"Me and Vitenka, grew closer with my… well… our son around and helping us to be comfortable, but after being with the 'feared General who's ruthless, strict and would kill you without batting any thoughts when your enemy' well, he's not that guy instead, he's that loving and spoiling dad with bad sense of humor and a loving, sappy and over the top fiancé" kissing his fiancé's jaw.

"Aww…" cooed by the host.

"Want to know something?" asked Viktor with playfulness in his tone.

"Surprise us"

"We're already married" everyone gasped and couldn't take in the information.

"But you're officially to be wed by the next few weeks?" asked the host.

"Well, I couldn't wait… we had a Shinto wedding" Viktor said and Yuuri blushed.

"He proposed three times"

"Oh my gosh three?" the host was so excited, "When did his highness propose?"

"Well, fist is our official engagement party, second is the day before our Shinto wedding which I was shocked of and third, last two days ago when we were caught dancing in Barcelona street, he proposed to me in front of the La Sagrada. I was caught off guard" said Yuuri.

"How sweet is his highness?" winked by the host.

"To the point I'm two weeks pregnant" Yuuri revealed and playfully slapped Viktor's knee who's laughing.

"I love you too!" after revealing it the show had to be stopped by Yuuri's personal security since there would be some scandal that the Royals had broke some rules.

The next day Yuuri sent a statement, "What rules did we break? We're officially married and the wedding we're about to partake is just for formalities"

The media find that rely savage and many Omegas plus other activist groups found Yuuri admirable, and he showed that their loving relationship is not just a publicity stunt.

Wedding day and Viktor is fidgeting at the Altar waiting for his mate, when the organ started everyone stood seeing the Omega in a traditional white dress covered with long veil.

Triplets as flower girls, Yuri the ring bearer and the bridesmaids and grooms men consist of Viktor's personal military people and Chris his best man and Phichit joining Yuuri as his maid of honor since he's Omega.

Walking down the aisle Viktor grew excitedly waiting for his wife to walk and hold him, being away for one day and a night got him anxious and miss the Omega.

Going through the wedding they were now exchanging rings, their second wedding rings to be exact, their engagement rings are kept together safely in their shared room.

From exchanging of rings to the exchange of vows, this time Viktor and Yuuri wrote another one, Yuuri sent in to tears after hearing Viktor and when the priest finally declared they are wed and asked the groom to kiss his bride, Viktor immediately pulled Yuuri and kissed him tenderly.

Back at the Russian palace where the reception was held, Yuri clings on to his parents and had been asking about the baby, Viktor tried to explain things to him which he will understand because of his innocent age.

And Yuuri found out that Viktor's formidable team can be defeated by one child and that's Yuri, in just one night of taking care of him, the little four years old shut the whole elite team of Viktor down.

"What more if we add five more in our little Nikiforov bunch" kissed Viktor to Yuuri.

"I hope they survive" he chuckled.

"This is like another fairy tale but with a twist" Yuuri held Viktor's hand and looked at Yuri.

"It is where the Prince marry his mate but has a little package to go along with" replied Viktor and kissed Yuuri, "Still. It's perfect" he smiled.

END


End file.
